Chances, Begin Again
by AriaScarlet
Summary: "I hate winter it's always so cold, but I do love the snow. It always seems so gentle and elegant. But to be honest I prefer summer more than winter" it was what you said back then. I always enjoy your company the way you laugh, talk, and smile always gave me butterflies in my stomach. Who knew that everything could change so drastically in an instant. I wish you were still here I


**LEN'S POV**

"I hate winter it's always so cold, but I do love the snow. It always seems so gentle and elegant. But to be honest I prefer summer more than winter" it was what you said back then. I always enjoy your company the way you laugh, talk, and smile always gave me butterflies in my stomach. Who knew that everything could change so drastically in an instant. I wish you were still here I miss your smile, the way you would cheer me up when I'm down. I thought times like these have no end. Its summer again, you always said that you enjoy the breeze. The way you would always hang out with me just to cheer me up, on those lonesome summer days would always bring back so much nostalgia, if only I had open my eyes sooner then maybe you would still be here.

**NORMAL POV**

2 years ago

It was winter the cold air blew as a noise can be heard from a distance. "I trusted you Rin, how could you!" a boy exclaims breathing heavily as he walked away from his friend. The girl just stood in silence not knowing what just happened, she chased after him. "Wait! I don't know what you're talking about" tears were visible from her eyes. She looked hurt and also as if pleading for him to listen. He just kept on going, he didn't bother looking back he didn't look at where he was going he was to mad. "Wait! Please just listen" the girl yelled as she run from behind. He finally turned and stopped walking. Anger was visible in his eyes and a look of being betrayed. "I already did that and looked at what happened I got mock and laugh at by everyone" he exclaimed in furious tone. "But… it wasn't me" the girl spoke in faint voice as she held her tears back. The boy finally continued walking but he didn't notice that he stopped in the middle of the street. He turned as the sound of the truck's horn ringed in his ears. He thought 'so this is it', it was too late to run so he closed his eyes as he waits for impact. But what happened next surprised him he was pushed back by the person he thought to have betrayed him. "Why?" he manage to utter as he fell back. The girl gave him a sad smile and just before the truck hit her she manages to say "I forgive you".

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"So it's been two years since then" the boy sigh as he mutters to his self. He looked at the clouds, the same question stuck in his mind, it was the last question he ever asked her. 'Why' it echoed in his head. 'Why' "Why did you do it? Why save me?" he asked the locket that she gave to him. It was the gift that she gave him for Christmas. It had their picture inside. Ever since he figured out that Rin never stole his drawings and it was all a prank from his friend Piko who wanted to destroy his friendship. Ever since then he was never the same. He rarely to talk anyone anymore and he is always spacing out. Back then he was unstable, after learning the truth he lost it and locked himself in his room for a month. Rin's parents tried to save her by taking her to the states to be operated but the damage was too severe and she passed away. Len learned this from a letter Rin's parents sent him.

He shivered as the cold winter wind blew it was the day that he hated the most, the day of the incident. Tears stream down as he walks that very same street.

**LEN'S POV**

In the midst of this bad weather I manage to go to that place, that street the one where she left me. I looked at it and I remembered what happened very clearly. I remembered our argument, how I didn't notice the truck, how she save me by pushing me aside, and how she smiled at me and said the words 'I forgive you' before getting hit. Why, I don't get it, why did she do that. I want to turn back time and save her. If only I have known sooner she would be here, if only. "It was my fault so why? Why did you save me? Why?" I said as I sob. Pain was choking me, I felt guilty and I wanted to runaway. I stare at the sky. It was gray as the snow fell slowly to cover the frigid ground. "Come back don't go" I mutter as knelt on pile of snow beneath me. "Cry all you want she's not coming back" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Kaito. He stared at me, "When will you face reality she's gone" he said. He's eyes were cold and they made me shiver but he was right I need to move on I was surprised to hear this stuff from him though. Kaito was Rin's best friend if anything he should hate me by now or at least ignore me. "Why are you even talking to me?" I asked sounding confuse "Don't you hate me" I continued. "Why, you asked?" he said giving me a faint smile as he stared at the distance. "It's because it's what she would have wanted" he finished as he help me up.

**NORMAL POV**

As Len stand up and started walking home Kaito walked with him. "So do you intend to go to the states?" the boy with a blue scarf asks his blond companion. "What for?" the boy answers. His expression was blank his eyes unfocused as he walked with no general direction. "Don't you at least wanna see her grave, it's the least you can do. You do have the means to get there after all" Kaito said as he walks. "I guess" the blond just replied. They split up at the junction. Len thought about what Kaito said, he was right it was the least he can do and because of his father's business he have the means to get there.

It was august now Len left for the states in order to visits Rin's grave which he had no idea where it is. He was staying with his uncle during his visit. He was always closed to Kiyoteru who was like his foster father. He would always visit Len and help him with his studies. Kiyoteru was always there when Len needed help since his father is always out of town due to business.

He took a taxi from the airport to his uncle's house. Kiyoteru was a teacher at Crypton High and he have summer classes he told Len to come with him to work the next day after his arrival to help him sort his stuff and in return he will help Len. Len greed to this and went to bed afterwards. He was exhausted but he wanted to find it quickly. As morning came Len ate breakfast and prepared himself to accompany his uncle for work.

The day was boring he spent most of the time helping Kiyoteru organize his files. He was tired so he asked for a break. He went out looking for a vending machine while looking around at the same time. After getting something to drink he decided to keep looking around the place and just as he turned at corner finally on his way back to his uncle's office he was shocked at what he saw. At the distance stands someone very familiar to him a person he thought to be just a memory.

He's eyes widen at the sight, a girl with blond hair tied up by a white bow with beautiful tantalizing azure eyes was laughing with her friends. He then noticed that she look his way but he didn't understand why she look at him as if she was a stranger. Then a group of students pass him by blocking his view of the girl but after they passed she was already gone just a notebook was left behind from where she was sitting. It was new and barely had notes on it but the hand writing was familiar to him. 'Could it be really her' he thought.


End file.
